Modern vehicular fuel systems provide pressurized fuel from the fuel tank to the vehicle's engine. Generally, these fuel systems include a fuel pressure regulator to control the pressure of the fuel through the fuel system. In these pressurized systems many problems may arise when the fuel pressure drops below a specific operating pressure. Currently, a vehicle has to be taken to a mechanic for a series of tests before it can be determined if the source of the problem is insufficient fuel line pressure. Often, the vehicle is not taken to a mechanic until after time and money has been wasted trying to fix the problem at home.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device that measures the fuel line pressure. It would be a further benefit, to have a device that measures the fuel line pressure immediately prior to the fuel injector. It would be an additional benefit, to have a device that visually displays the fuel line pressure within the passenger compartment of the vehicle.